Edogawa Genrai
Edogawa Genrai is a first-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the explosive keyboardist of the band 'Majesty. Genrai is an agitated individual, not expecting patience in anything, be it band practice or daily life things. During or after school, he chased Azama, Daisuke 'and 'Chosuke out of sheer impatience and attracting student council vice-president Waichiro to stop them. He is not patient with girls either, deliberately asking them to hurry up while changing into their P.E Uniforms. (not very rudely, however). He does it by screaming outside the girl's room, not barging into the room directly. Jinya likes to play jokes on him while Genrai angrily responds, eventually becoming friends because Jinya just won't leave Genrai alone. It is said that Genrai felt weirded out about Jinya's comments, but shrugs it off five seconds later or so. Background Genrai has an explosive temper ever since he was born to this world. He is also apparently very violent during his childhood, hitting kids who won't borrow their toys to him. This resulted in a very lonely childhood. Upon entering middle school, his violent behaviour ceased because he had been learning to control it. However, right on the first day of attending YamiTsume High, he punched a senior because he mocked Xoligan's performance during P.E class. He finally calmed down after the P.E Teacher and 5 other students held him down. The two became even greater friends ever since. Appearance Genrai has grey coloured hair and bright yellow eyes. His hair is normal enough and it's not that long. He has a cute appearance which contradicts his explosive temper. He also dresses neatly. His casual wear includes him in a neat buttoned shirt with (sometimes) a black tie and black long pants, and black shoes. He sometimes added a winter hat in exchange of the black tie for the winter wear. His summer wear includes a red shirt with red pants, and red shoes. (all about red) Personality Genrai has an explosive temper which causes him to lose any sorts of patience and any calmness inside of him. He didn't instantly went in a fit and punches or destroys things around him, though. He instead just..... started shouting a lot, and shouting things along the lines of "BE QUICK BE QUICK BE QUICK" or "TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE!!!!!!". King addressed this as the "Fabulous Shout", as this shout apparently summons the rest of the members of Majesty to calm him down most of the time. Despite his ramblings and shoutings, he has a good side. He protected and beat up Xoligan from a senior student who looked down on Xoligan's physical abilities. The two became better classmates from there on. He sometimes can be too rough at his keyboard, however. If everyone is too busy feeling amazed by King's daily speech, he would sometimes slam his keyboard keys (sometimes with his keyboard losing some of its keys in the process), and be angry at them. Interactions * King Rosenkreuz * Azama Chosokabe * Daisuke Ashikaga * Zanto Kageyama * Waichiro Kimura * Xoligan Warkovich * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Jinya Zenkouji * Tamami Sanada Trivia * When Zanto sees Genrai being very angry, he can actually see '''Hinoenma '''yokais surrounding him. "Kinda creepy, if you ask me" is what Zanto said. * Genrai loves spicy foods and chilis, because it makes him eat his food much faster. * He loves speed, of all things. * He ranked 1st when he participated a running competition during his junior high school times. * He has no experience of playing keyboard prior to joining Majesty, so he is a bit lacking in terms of skill between the members. Category:Majesty Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Keyboardists Category:Vocalists Category:Class 1-B Category:YamiTsume Students